prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
FPC28
Cenna kolekcja! Wspomnienia dziadka !! (大 切 な 記憶! Ī じ い ち ゃ ん と の 思 思 い 出 !! "Taisetsu na kioku! Ojī-chan no omoide !!"?) To 28 odcinek sezonu Fresh Precure! a także 270. odcinek serii Precure. Opis Fabuły Pewnego dnia Setsuna i Love wychodzą na spacer, gdy Setsuna pyta, co robi jej rodzina. Love mówi, że chociaż mieszkają na ruchliwej ulicy w Clover Town, nie mają sklepu. Ale zrobili to jakieś dziesięć lat temu, sklep Taty należący do jej dziadka. Tymczasem w Labiryncie Soular czyta czasopismo, a Hayato robi ogolony lód. Soular postanawia wykonać ruch po przeczytaniu artykułu o fotografii, który jego zdaniem będzie przydatny. W tym czasie Love pokazuje Setsunie zdjęcie swojej rodziny i dziadka po tym, jak udają się do studia fotograficznego, i ujawnia, jak nazywa się Genkichi. Jednak tak naprawdę nie pamięta niczego innego, kiedy fotograf wskakuje, by powiedzieć, że wszyscy nazywają go Gen. Przypomina, jak Love zawsze nazywała go Dziadkiem, i przypomina, że zmarł, gdy była mała - więc to ma sens, żeby nie pamiętam tyle. Później Love rozchodzi się, gdy Setsuna zauważa. Miłość wyznaje jej, że tak naprawdę nic nie pamięta o swoim dziadku, a poza zdjęciami nic o nim nie wie. W przypadku Inori i Miki przypominają sobie, że kiedy to się stało, mieli mniej więcej cztery lata. Love czuje się jednak tak, jakby zapomniała o czymś ważnym. Tymczasem Shun wszedł do tego samego sklepu z obrazkami i zapytał, czy ten aparat zrobił dużo zdjęć. Właściciel powiedział, że wszystkie zdjęcia na ścianie zostały wykonane tym aparatem, więc zmienia swoją prawdziwą formę i tworzy z niej Nakewameke. Kiedy zaczął szaleć, dziewczyny przyszły i przemieniły się w Precure. Potem zaczął się ukrywać, a kiedy miał okazję, zrobił zdjęcie Peach, powodując pojawienie się Love w nieznanym i dziwnym miejscu. Rozpoznaje znak „Dzielnica handlowa Yotsuba”, przypominając, że była to pierwotna nazwa Clover Town Street. Widziała faceta soba, który komentuje, jak mała jest. To powoduje, że Love zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak, a ona szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że zmieniła się z powrotem w czterolatkę. Nagle słyszy, jak mówi dziadek. W bitwie Peach leży bez życia. Soular wyjaśnia, że ponieważ wróciła do swojej najcenniejszej pamięci, nigdy się nie obudzi. Cures próbują ją obudzić, a on wykorzystuje to, aby również zrobić ich zdjęcia - aby upewnić się, że dzielą ten sam los. Tymczasem Love bawiła się ze swoim dziadkiem i patrzy, jak robi Tatami. Powiedział, że nie używa maszyn do robienia tatami, ponieważ każda igła zawiera w sobie miłość do klientów tatami. W chwili obecnej Tarte i Chiffon przybyli do bitwy i znaleźli śpiącą Peach. Chiffon wykorzystała swoje moce, aby obudzić Love, wchodząc w jej sny. Została zauważona przez dziadka Love, ale nie samą Love. Przychodzą do sklepu ze słodyczami, a dziadek, który je sprzedaje, wcale się nie zawiesił. Kiedy Love bierze słodycze z wody, sprzedawczyni w pobliżu zauważa, jak zmęczony jest Dziadek Love. Zasugerowała oddanie sprawy córce, ale on odmawia, mówiąc, że jej mąż jest pensyjnym mężczyzną i źle byłoby zmusić go do zrobienia Tatami. Później wracali do domu, kiedy Chiffon ponownie skontaktował się z Love. Dziadek widział, jak jej przyjaciele krzyczą do Love, i zdał sobie sprawę, że tu nie należy. Musi wrócić do swojego świata. Pokazał Love, że jej przyjaciele krzyczą za nią, a ona twierdzi, że nie była w stanie nic dla niego zrobić - więc nie może jeszcze odejść. Ale twierdzi, że będąc po jego stronie, już wiele dla niego zrobiła. Jest pełna miłości, dlatego ją tak nazwali. Następnie pyta, dlaczego użyli angielskiego słowa, a on twierdzi, że Love jest bardziej popularna na świecie niż Ai. Love widziała więcej płaczów przyjaciół i powiedziała, że musi iść, aby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Zmienia się z powrotem w swoją prawdziwą formę i budzi się ponownie jako Peach. Tak jak Soular przygotowuje się do zrobienia zdjęcia innym, Peach szybko go powstrzymuje. Po dłuższej walce Peach pokonuje Nakewameke dzięki Love Sunshine Fresh. Później Love powiedziała dziewczynom, jak jej dziadek nadał jej to imię i jak chciał, by była pełna miłości. Ona też chce napełnić serca wszystkich miłością. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fresh Precure! Kategoria:Fresh Precure! odcinki